Smoldering Roses
by StaleCupcakes303
Summary: Murdoc hires an interior designer to remodel the newly re-built Kong Studios,but when she's trapped in the studio,some insane stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

*Just a quick author's note before I begin: This takes place after Phase 3/ Plastic Beach and the group decided to rebuild Kong Studios. _**THIS IS IN NO WAY CANNON. **_ This story contains a random person who I just needed as a plot device. _Technically_ an OC, but I don't care: I just needed a character. This was created out of the f*ckery that is my own mind. Please note that there is some chapters that **_WILL_**be explicit and will have a warning before the chapter begins. I wrote this story in a way that you can skip explicit chapters and not get lost.** I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ, INSERT LEGAL STUFF HERE.***

**Chapter 1- **

Ava sat at her desk in her office as usual, counting down the minutes until she was free to go home, put on some sweatpants

and watch reality TV until 3 am. She worked for an interior design company, located in downtown London. She enjoyed her job:even though

sometimes it was slave labor at times. Ava stared out the window and looked up at the gloomy sky. always. That's one thing

she could never get used to. She grew up in The States, and it was usually sunny all the time where she lived. It

sure was unsettling when she first came over. Finally the clock struck 5 and she was ready to head home. She locked up her office and headed

down the stairs. Her fellow employees usually ignore her, unless they need something from the young red head. Ava liked it this way.

She was always sort of a lone wolf and liked to keep to herself. No point in needless chit chat. She ran out to

the parking garage and unlocked her car. That's another problem she has: the way these people drive in England. On the

wrong side of the road, and much slower then what she was used to back home. Lucky for Ava, all of the cars never move over

2MPH during rush hour, so its a lot less scary.

As soon as she got back to her apartment she sat down on her couch and cocked her head back. "What a fucking day", she sighed,

kicking off her shoes and reaching for the TV remote. Channel surfing is also common, never anything she can tolerate.

She stood up, leaving the TV on, and moped over to her small bathroom. She gazed in the mirror. She wasn't too out of the ordinary.

Burgandy colored hair, brown eyes, freckles, a average sized mouth. Frankly, appearance was never her first

concern. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and turned on her sink. She reached for a towel. Suddenly she heard

a ringing from the living room. Her cell phone. She turned off the sink and went to go reach it out of her purse. There

was no number, only the word "unknown" on the bright screen. She accepted the call and answered with a cautious , "hello?"

The voice on the other line was raspy and deep. The man sounded drunk. " Aye, is this Ava Eartman, tha, uh, room decorator

or whatever, those blokes are called? Ava was a little surprised. Shes never had a client call her from her

personal line before. "Um, yes..." she started."May I ask who this is?" This was odd for her. "Aye, never mind that luv" the

voice replied."just come to my studio and do, whatever you people do." Ava gave her phone a confused look. "Um okay sir,

but I'll need an address and time for when we can meet." She told the strange man."Oh, right.." He began."Look luv, I'll

text you the details...I'm a bit...busy."He drug out that last word, to the point where it sounded...uncanny. Ava could

hear miscellaneous voices in the background but couldn't quite make out the words."Alright sir, but-". He hung up."The

fuck?" Ava thought to herself. "Fucking people and their shit." She sat back down on the couch and directed her attention

back to the TV.

Ava woke up on the couch hours later. The TV was still on. "God." She started. "What time is it?". She turned on her phone.

It was 4 am."Uggghhh fuck." she groaned. She checked her messages. "I'll be dammed." She said. The bastard had sent her

the address and a date. "well that rules out two questions." She thought. The number was still unknown, so she couldn't

call back even if she wanted to. Ava pushed her self off the cough and staggered into her bedroom, stripping off her clothes

in the process. She snuggled under her blankets and was drifting off to sleep. Right as she was about to fall asleep she

realized something: She needed to be at that guys place tomorrow morning. At 10 am. "Shit" she said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

*Quick authors note before you read: wow this chapter took a while to write and edit. Oh whale(Jesus British accents are hard to write.)*

Ava woke up around 7, and was not eager to get up. This place this guy was sending her to was a bit of a ways

away, and normally she didnt work on Saturdays. She went ahead and emailed her boss that she was taking on

a special project and wasn't sure when she would be completley done with it. She proceeded to shower, put on

a bit of makeup, shove on some clothes and get out the door by 8. About an hour and a half later, she was convinced she

was lost. She was in the middle of nowhere. There were only hills and sheep. Great. "Dammit Siri, you suck!" Ava

yelled into her Iphone. Siri replied with a sassy "thats not a nice thing to say." Ava slammed her phone back into her bag

and continued to drive, looking for the bulding. After about 15 minutes, she saw a huge hill with a bulding

ontop of it. The sign in the drive way wasd marked "KONG STUDIOS-SOD OFF". "Well, i think this is it" she said, glancing

back at the address, then driving up the driveway. The hill was steep, and Ava was trying to go up as slowly as possible,

to prevent any slippage. She finally found the front door and parked outside. she shoved on her shoes and dusted

off her black jeans before getting out of the car. She locked it and proceeded to knock on the front door.

Ava waited for a good minute, then tried again. She checked the time. 9:52.

Slowly, the glass door opened. It must have been a one way glass, because Ava couldnt see in.

A tall skinny blue hair man was at the door. "Oui!" He began. "Yew must beh the interior designer

Muds cawlled last night!" He said exitedley. He grabbed Ava's hand and shaked it energetically.

"I'm 2D!" He said with a smile. "I'm tha lead singear of mai band! Gorillaz!". Then it clicked."Oh Gorillaz!"

Ava said with a smile."Iv'e heard of you guys!" 2D grinned. "Ah knew you'd be a cewl person." He replied.

"Why dont yew come in an meet tha rest of us?" He opened the door and let Ava inside the studio. The entryway was

large, and had a flat screen TV, extra long couch, arcade machines, a bar, a shit ton of food and of course, a mod

chandelier. Other then that the floors and walls were quite bland. "Alwright Miss Ava," 2D started "best

if yew meet tha othas, eh?" Ava nodded with a grin. She liked 2D. She thought he was a sweet person. She

knew she was going to enjoy working with him.

2D let her down the multiple halls showing off the different rooms,

and areas. "Dis riaght ere' is Noodle's room. She's our guitairest." 2D explained. He knocked on the door and entered.

The young girl was on the floor, playing on her cell phone. "Noodle, this is Miss Ava." He told her. Noodle looked up from

her phone. "Hai!", she said in her cheerful Japanese accent. "Shea's gonna elp' us re-decorate de studio." 2D explained

to her. She nodded with a smile and looked back down at her phone. There was a deep voice from behind. "Ey 2D who

is this?" It was a tall, large black man. Ava was surprised at his American accent. "Oui Russ!" 2D exclaimed,"Dis is Ava!

Shea'z the interior decorater we wuz talkin' bout yesterdai!" 2D turned to Ava."Roight, this is Russel, e'z our drummar."

"ey." Russel said with a nod. Ava looked up at the drummer. "You from America?" Ava asked. "Hey!" Russel said with a

cheerful smile."I'm not the only one anymore!" 2D was happy that they would get along. Russels smile, quickly faded

and snapped twoards 2D. "Has she met Murdoc yet?", he asked. 2D looked up at him. "Erm, well, not quite." He said nervously.

2D looked at Ava. "Well, I suppose yew have to talk to em' sooner or later", He told her. He motioned for her to follow.

2D led Ava down the hall and down some stairs, passing several doors. "Now, when yew meet Murdoc," 2D began to explain.

"yew're gonna want to stand tawll. Don show yer fear, cuz, he will use it to his advantage." Ava began to feel a bit uneasy.

"E'z also a bit, unhygenic so, keep yer distance if yew like yewr nose."He warned. "Awlso, e's a vulgar ass'ole. He'll

try to make yew uncomfortable, but jus ignore him." Finally they came to a big red metal door. 2D banged on the door with

quite a bit of force. "EY MUDS, THA INTERIOR DESIGNER IZ ERE', OPEN THA DOOR." A raspy voice leaked from inside the room.

"It'z open Face-Ache!" 2D opened the door, and went in first. Ava drifted in behind him.

The room was dark and the lights were giving off a deep red hue. There was the dark figure on the couch, whose voice Ava

had heard before. She could see the lit cigarette in it's mouth, glowing red. There was a shine in those eyes. One black,

the other red. There was a gleam of light on the gold inverted cross on it's chest. The necklace made Ava a little

unsettled since she was raised Methodist. The light also reflected a white skull ring on the fingers holding the cigarette.

The figure stood up, boots clanking on the floor. "Sooooooo, the lass iz here" the figure hissed. He walked around the two,

inspecting her. 2D gave him the evil eye and the figure backed away. "Ava, this iz Murdoc, the bassist." 2D said slowly.

The figure stepped forward and raised out a hand. It was green, and the nails look like they haven't been trimmed in ages.

Ava noticed the pinky was painted a bright red. Ava reached out her left hand and shook it slowly. His grip was firm, almost painful.

Ava began to pull her hand away, but Murdoc grabbed it before she could pull back. Ava jumped a bit. Murdoc

had his eyes set on her silver ring on her ring finger. "You married Lass?" He asked with a small smile. Ava pulled her

hand back. Luckily Murdoc wasn't holding her tightly, so she didnt hurt herself. "No." she replied calmly. 2D

could feel the tension and decided to break it. "Aye, Ava, would yew like to see tha roof?" He said. "sure" Ava replied,

giving a fake smile. 2D cocked out his elbow. Ava quickly wrapped her arm over it and walked away with 2D, hoping

to forget that awkard encounter. Murdoc watched them walk away. He smiled, and took one last drag of his cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

*Caution- kind of along chapter. I do what I want*

Chapter 3-

Ava spent the rest of the day with 2D, going over floor plans and furniture choices. 2D wanted

most of the studio hallways and open rooms to be white, with some splashes of color in various areas. Ava

continued to mentally write down every detail of 2D's vision. He was plesant to be around, always smiling and

cracking jokes. Eventually Ava had a general idealization of what she was going to bring into the studio.

She checked the time right before she began to leave. 4:30. She hadn't realized she had been there for so long.

2D showed her to the door once more and asked when she could come back next to do business. "Well, I dont

have many clients this time of year, so anytime you need me I can be here." Ava told 2D with content. 2D

flashed her another one of his classic smiles."Aw really? Good! Cauze, I think that yu'd need a lot ov'

time round' ere'. Since it's such a large building." Ava chuckled. This was going to be an easy job. "Great.", she

responded."I can be over tomorrow around three if you would like.I rarley ever work on Sundays, but I can make an

exception." She winked at him."Works for meh." He replied. 2D opened the door for Ava as she strolled out. She unlocked

her car door and climbed in the drivers seat. She put the keys in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start.

The ignition only made a faint *click*.*click*.*click*. I't wouldn't start. "Son of a bitch." Ava said, dropping

her head on the steering wheel. "Theres no way I'm pushing this all the way back." She thought to herself. She got

out of the car and flipped up the hood. She never had any kind of automotive knowlege, but how hard could

it be. A few minutes later, Russel came outside and walked over twoards Ava's car. "Car trouble,eh?", the drummer

asked."Yeah" Ava said back."I don't know what the hell is wrong with it." She propped her hand on the open hood

and looked down. Russel began looking around all the pipes and mechanical pieces inside the hood. "Well, you have a

ton of different pieces missing.",He began."That and some of this needs to be replaced." He picked up a large

piece of metal. "This looks like it was pulled off of something."Well shit", Ava swore. "Ey, its no biggie!

You can just stay the night here; We have plenty of guest rooms". Ava thought to herself. That could work. "I

don't suppose you have extra clothes on you, would you? The drummer asked. "I keep a spare set in the

trunk at all times. You know, for emergencies." said Ava as she nodded towards the trunk. Russel opened the

trunk and picked up the small backpack inside of it. "Alright, well, we better go in. Its getting dark." He said

as he guided her back inside the studio, carrying the backpack for her.

When they went back inside, the three other band members were on the couch in the entryway, playing video games. Murdoc had

his nose buried deep in an issue of "Rolling Stone" magazine turned around, and with surprise said,"Miss Ava, I thought

yew done an' left!". "Car trouble" she chuckled as she sat down in the living chair next to him. "So what are yew gonna do?" asked the blue

haired vocalist. "She's staying the night." Russel explained. Murdoc let out a grunt. "Ill have someone fix her car tomorrow." Russel said. Noodle took

her eyes off the tv. "Whats for dinner Russel-san?" she asked, continually playing her video game. "uhhhhh..." Russel

replied. "I can make some burgers on the grill." 2D groaned. "All we eat iz your American food, all day long. Am sick of

it.", he whined. "We could always eat the small one.", Murdoc said, rolling a hand twoards noodle, not taking his eyes off

his magazine. Noodle glared over at Murdoc and shouted something in Japanese. Nobody knew what she said, but assumed

it was something vulgar. "we can all jus' make ourselves a sandwich" 2D chipped in. While the four were bickering

over food, Ava checked her phone. Her boss emailed her back. Her boss was chill with the project. Ava was pretty much

allowed to do whatever she wanted as long as she represented the company well.

Eventually they all settled and let Russel go cook some burgers. The argument just wasn't worth it. Ava watched Noodle

and 2D play their video game. It looked like a new one she hadn't played yet. She was seriously neglecting her XBOX. It was

about 5 when Russel came out with burgers for everyone. Murdoc grabbed the largest one. "I need this" he said, biting into it.

Noodle took the smallest patty. There was extra lettuce on hers. 2D's had nothing on it but ketchup. Russel's was a

single patty with cheese, bacon and tomato. Ava took the last plate, that she assumed was for her. Her patty was plain, with condiments

surrounding her plate. She put the cheese and bacon on the patty and put the plate on the black coffee table. She

didn't care for veggies on her burgers. After everyone finished eating, they all went their separate ways.

Murdoc went into the garage, Russel to the study. Noodle and 2D went to their bedrooms, leaving Ava alone on the couch.

Where was she suppose to go? She stood up and went up the stairs, trying to remember where the others rooms were

at. She knew Noodles was on a corner. She opened every door. Some rooms were empty, some filled with boxes. Some

were bathrooms, some were closets. She came across their recording room. She was tempted to go in, but decided against it.

Eventually she did find a spare bedroom. It was a medium sized room with a queen sized bed. Freshly washed, grey sheets

were on the bed, topped with a yellow comforter, with yellow pillows to match. The headboard was solid, black wood.

the walls were a faint grey, and the flooring was dark carpet. There was a black dresser, on the opposite side

of the bed. There was a window with heavy black curtains. Aside from the window was a door. Behind the door was a

quaint bathroom, equipped with a tall shelf, marbled sink and shower/bath combo. She thanked God that she actually found it.

She took off her clothes and folded them neatly into her backpack, taking out the new clothes. She placed the fresh

clothes on the dresser, then turning on the shower. Her clean clothes consisted of a plain black cotton tshirt, blue denim

carpi pants, socks, and some mismatched underwear. As soon as the water in the shower was warm, she stepped in. She washed

her hair with the shampoo already in there. It wasn't what she used but it would have to do. The water felt amazing. She was

tired, even though all she did was walk and talk all day. Eventually she was done. She wrapped her hair and body in the

clean white towels. She stood in front of the dresser and tried to decide what to do for put on the clean

bra, and tshirt, hanging the towels on the shower curtain rod. She then put on the clean panties and crawled in bed.

Sweet baby Jesus, that was the most comfortable bed, she had ever slept in. It was like a cloud, that smelt

like vanilla and lavender. It wasn't long until she was fast asleep into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

*Are you ready for the longest chapter ever? Good. *

Ava awoke at 6, it was still dark outside. The room seemed significantly cooler then when she had gone

to bed. She rose from her bed and quickly made it. She then put on her spare pants and socks and went to the kitchen

to make some breakfast. Going downstairs was as much of a challenge going up. Not that the stairs were steep or long, but

Kong Studios was just so extensive. Eventually she did find the kitchen. It was large and moslty grey, with stainless

steel appliances. Ava began to get the feeling that these people truly enjoyed bland colors. The kitchen was also a

giant mess. Plates stacked up to no end, papers all over the island, the refrigerator door was left open, its contents

spewing out all over the place. There were ashtrays on every single flat surface, and bottles upon bottles of liquor just

hanging were shoes covering the ground; all mismatched. Ava gave the mess a disgusted sneer. She couldn't

stand such an eye sore. She went to the pantry and managed to find some bread to make a suitable breakfast with. She

shoved the bread into the toaster, anxious to get out of the filth ridden kitchen. Ava propped her elbow up on the

counter, resting her head on her hand. She began to drift back off to sleep in silence.

Murdoc was propped up on the bed in the Winnebago, polishing his bass guitar. A cigarette was lit in his mouth

while he focused on his most prized possession. Next to him was a busty ebony younger woman sleeping, who had joined him in bed

the night before. Her skin was soft,her frame was small; yet she had a very bold, sweet face. Murdoc seemed to always

have a bed mate: Almost every other day. He never had any permanent partners or lovers. Just a bunch of

pretty women he used for casual sex. Most were groupies, or girls he had picked up at the bar:usually far younger

then him. These girls never had any intelligence or redeeming qualities. All he had to do was tell them he was the

lead bassist in a successful band, and they immediately wanted to jump into bed. Murdoc shuffled up and extinguished his

cigarette. He was hungry. He quietly exited the Winnebago; he figured the girl in there was intelligent enough to find

her way out. He entered the studio and went into the kitchen to grab some grub. Ava was digging through the fridge,

looking for some milk when Murdoc walked in. "Aye, yew were actually smart enough to make me some breakfast!",

Murdoc exclaimed as he snatched Ava's toast off her plate, taking a heaping bite of the crunchy bread. Ava snapped

her head towards the satanic bassist with the face of frustration. Murdoc smiled as he ate the breakfast she

prepared for herself. "that wasn't half bad luv," he started."Especially made from someone of your intelligence."

Ava rolled her eyes, finally finding the milk. She shut the fridge door and walked around Murdoc. She began to find

a clean glass. "I would't dew that if I were yew."Murdoc warned."Why not?"Ava questioned as she began to pour the milk

into the glass. Instead of what she expected, the milk came out thick,chunky and in a creamy yellow color.

The smell was sour and just dreadful."Thats why!"Murdoc laughed. "That milk went bad bout' two months ago!" Murdoc

erupted in an explosion of laughter. Ava was extremely annoyed at this point. First her breakfast was eaten

by a ignorant brute, now she can't even get a glass of milk. "Screw breakfast!" she thought to herself as

she stomped out of the kitchen. "Aye luv where you going?" Murdoc said, still laughing. "How annoying." Ava thought to

herself.


	5. Chapter 5

*I accidentally combined this chapter with the previous chapter. Whoops. Fixed it. I also fixed (some) spelling issues*

Chapter 5- Ava escorted herself back to the guestroom. She was too grumpy to even begin to think about work. She pulled herself down

the hall and around the corner and up to the stairs. Climbing the stairs again, proved to be a challenge. "This studio is wonky"

Ava thought to herself as she made it to the 2nd floor. Lucky for her, the guest room was right next to the stairs she used,

having her avoid all of the rooms and confusing hallways. She opened the heavy door and threw herself onto the bed face down.

It was weird that she would be so irritated over such petty things. Normally people's jabs don't phase her, but there was

something peculiar about Murdoc. Ava wasn't sure, but decided not to concern herself with such an insignificant conflict.

She would just have to skip breakfast:it wasn't like she didn't do it all the time. Ava sat criss-cross on her bed going

over her design notes and fabric swatches intended for the couch she was planning to upholster. There was a soft knock

at the door. "Come in." Ava said, not looking up from her work. The door opened slowly, and there stood 2D, wearing a long

black t-shirt, blue jeans and bright red converse shoes. "Ello Mizz Ava!", he exlaimed with yet another joyus smile."I see

yewr' awake. Murdoc told meh' that this room right ere' was the room you was sleepinin'". Ava felt a cold shiver down her spine."Oh yeah I'm awake",

she said with a light chuckle. "How the fucking hell did Murdoc know where she was sleeping?" she thought to herself."I don't THINK

I told anyone where I was sleeping...". She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. They didn't matter anyway. "I was just looking

over at my notes", she said, making a gesture towards the fabric swatches and notebook. "Oh! Whell, that's real swell, but

I don' think yew'll be leavin' for awhil'e." 2D said with a sad frown. Ava cocked her head to the side with confusion. "Why

not?", she asked. "Whell...". 2D scratched the back of his head."Russ was lookin' at yewr car, and the entire engine waz missin'."

He explained. Ava gave herself a face palm. "We'll replace it!" 2D said nervously. "But since it's an American model it'll take

a few weeks to get ere'." Ava closed her eyes for a second. "Alright, then I guess I'm trapped aren't any

motels in this area, so I suppose I would have to stay here...". 2D's face lit up and he cracked a big grin. "Oh, yew

can stay ere' as long as yew need! Nothin' happens much round' ere anyway. No big deal!". Ava sighed in relief. This will be like

a small vacation. An easy project PLUS a free "hotel" room. 2D began to leave."I got to get back to sum' work, but I'll see ya

later!", he said as he waved goodbye. Ava looked out the window. "How did mt engine get removed with out me knowing it?", she

asked herself in deep confusion.

Ava traveled around the halls, trying to find some inspiration for a custom desk Noodle requested for her room.

She was staring at a bright red piece of modern wall art when she heard the deep click of boots from behind her.

A malicious, gaunt arm rest around her shoulder. It was Murdoc, being his obnoxious self as usual. "Yew know what would go great in ere' love?", he asked with his crooked smile.

"What." Ava said in a monotonic voice, giving him an annoyed look. Murdoc pointed to the vast hallways."Whut we need, iz a bunch

ov alcohol bottles, each 3 meters tall, all along the floors. Ov course, all full of the good stuff'." He said as he walked Ava

down the hall, hand still on her shoulder. "An' a bunch ov inverted crosses all ova tha' place." Ava went back to her notebook

ignoring his incessant babbling. Murdoc looked at her. "Yew don' like me, do ya luv'?, he said in a condescending manner. Ava continued

to ignore him, continuing to read over her plans. Murdoc removed her hand off her shoulder and snatched Ava's notebook from her

hand. "Hey!", she exclaimed, snapping her head twoards Murdoc. "Yew need to learn some respect." He said with a demented smile. Ava

reached over to get her notebook back, but Murdoc pulled it away, holding it above his head. "Give it back." Ava demanded blatenly.

"Oh, yew feeble Americans ar' so used to gettin' what yew want with out actually doin' shit." He said, still smiling.

"I need that, give it back.", Ava said holding out her hand. "Yew can't have et back until yew learn some damn respect."

He walked away, givng out a din, cackling laugh. "Well fucking shit!", Ava thought to herself. "What now.I'm not about

to go ask for it back." Ava searched around the halls. She didn't know what she was looking for. She was just wondering.

Now that her notebook was stolen by Sir. Dipshit, there wasn't much to be done now. Russel was leaving Kong to go pick

up his drums from the repair store, and wouldn't be back until the following afternoon.

Murdoc sat on the futon in his Winnebago, parked out in the studio's garage. A smoldering cigarette in hand, and

Ava's notebook in the other. His thin lips wrapped around the lit cigarette; taking a deep inhalation. He didn't

understand any of her handwriting, but damn was it beautiful. Murdoc slammed the notebook shut and tossed it on the bed.

He took a final drag of the cigarette before tossing it into the ash tray . He didn't understand. Most people are afraid

of him. Whether it be his satanic origins or gaunt appearance, most people avoided him who didn't know him. But Ava,

for some mysterious reason, wasn't intimidated, or running away from him. She stood her ground. Murdoc

had never experienced this from a woman. They always were interested in his money, or what was in his pants. Murdoc stood

up off the futon and shuffled over to the cupboard, reaching for a bottle of whiskey. He opened it and took a big

gulp of it. He felt strange. Something wasn't right in his stomach. He took another swig of the booze. "Whiskey makes

every thing better." He said to himself. He shouldn't feel so odd over something so stupid. He closed the bottle of

whiskey and shoved it back into the cupboards. He walked into the back and opened the door to the bathroom, placing

his hands on the edges of the sink; staring deeply into his own reflection in the mirror. He was not an

attractive man. He never had been. He was thin, scraggley, and crude. Throught the year his face had been hollowing

in slightly as they thend to do with age. He needed a change. He didn't want to leave Gorillaz, hell, he didn't

think he physically could leave. He practically gave life to the band. It was his baby. Murdoc tuned on the sink,

filling it up with water. He shoved his face into the sink. The water was practically frozen, and was thinner then air.

Murdoc wiped his face off with a towel gazed in the mirror one final time. The age didn't wash away.

He was still the same Murdoc. He drained the sink and fell flat onto the bed, face down. *Ring, ring*. It was his cell

phone. He mumbled through the mattress. "Bloody ell'.", "He thought". He let it go to voice mail. He

tilted his head to the right where Ava's notebook lay. He grabbed it and shoved it under a pillow. He didn't

want to look at it.


	6. Chapter 6

*Warning- **this scene contains T rated sexual-related content**. _Safe for work_, but Reader Discretion is advised.*

Chapter 6-

Hours later that day, Murdoc left the studio to take his daily visit to the bar. It was about 10pm when Murdoc

pulled out of the garage with the newly fixed Geep. It seemed like everything is always breaking at Kong.

Ava's useless, busted American car was parked in the corner. Ava opened

the trunk and climbed out as soon as she thought Murdoc was long gone. She was getting her property back. She had been hiding

in her car for at least an hour and a half, waiting for the arrogant bassist to leave his Winnebago. The Winnebago was only

parked about 16 yards away from smaller vehicle. This was the homestrech. Ava quietly shut the trunk door and moved

towards the RV. She was tried to keep her foot steps as low and quiet as possible. Ava reached the Winnebago and turned

the handle slowly. "Damn!", she scoffed. Locked. She jiggled the handles a few more times to assure the door was

truly locked. "Son of a bitch.", she said lowly. she searched her pockets for a hairpin, thinking that she could

pick the lock. Nothing. Ava glanced around the garage for another way to get into the Winnebago. She looked up and saw

the ladder along the back. She climbed up the back ladder as quickly as possible, hoping the skylight would be unlocked.

Ava pulled herself onto the roof, and rolled onto the cold metal. She sat up on her knees and examined the skylight.

Jackpot. It was completely open."Thanks . Dipshit!" she cheered out loud. Ava grabbed the sides of the 2X2

Skylight and slowly lowered herself in. Luckily, the Winnebago wasn't very tall on the inside, so she was able to drop down with ease.

Immediately, Ava put her hand over her nose and mouth.

"Gah!" she exclaimed in disgust. There were clothes all over the floor, liquor bottles polluted the

counters and tables. There were at least 20 assorted bottles. The Winnebago reeked of cigarettes, booze, and sex. The

thing was at least her age, if not older. Ava removed her hand as she adjusted to the stale aroma. Ava got straight to

trying to find her stolen notebook. She started in the driving area. Ashtrays littered the dash board, and papers were

scattered on the floor. The glove compartment contained a silver flask and a few classic Rock CDs. Ava began shuffling

through the clothes on the floor when she heard the door shake and quickly open. Murdoc was back. There was no way he

could already be back from the bar. There was no way to hide now, he already saw Ava going through his Winnebago. "Shit!"

She thought to herself."Im fucking dead." Murdoc raised an eyebrow out of confusion but soon realized what the

young woman was doing. "So." He began."I see yew've made yourself at home." He said with slight aggravation in his voice.

Ava was sitting on the ground. She looked up at him with her hands at her sides. "I uh-" she tried to say. Murdoc grabbed

Ava's wrist and intensely pulled her off the floor, roughly placing her chin between his thumb and index finger. His

grip was tight. "Look ere' luv" he said, looking her straight in the eye "what the ell' do yew think yew ar doin' in my

Winnebago?" His voice was harsh, but for some reason, he wasn't loud at all. "I want my stuff back." Ava said, breaking

eye contact. Murdoc gave out a low, deep chuckle. "And why should I do that?" he said with an evil smirk. Ava ripped his

hand off of her face, raised her palm and slapped him across the face. Murdoc let go, and turned, grabbing his reddening

cheek. "Aye, yew hit hard luv.", he said, rubbing his sore face. Ava brought her fist back up. Ava adjusted her shirt,

and dusted off her pants. Avoiding eye contact, she walked towards the Winnebago's door. Suddenly, a boney mass rammed

her into the wall right next, pinning her stomach first into the old wood. She gasped. "ow!" She exclaimed, trying

to push Murodc off of her. Jesus, he was stronger then he looked. He forced her against the wall with his forearm,

shifted her red toned hair aside. He moved in closer, and with out warning, bit Ava, digging his teeth into her

lower neck. Murdoc moved his free hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. He loosed his grip on her tender skin, kissing

gently. Ava managed to get her leg loose from between the wall and Murdoc. Giving out a loud grunt, she flung the free

leg back and into Murdoc's shin. "Bitch!", he screamed, letting go of her, and reaching for his now bruised leg.

Ava bolted for the door, fumbling to unlock it. Once she had it open, she sprinted out of the Winnebago and back into the

slammed the garage door and fastened the dead lock. She pressed her self against the metal door and slid

down onto the floor. "shit..." she groaned, reaching for her neck. The skin felt as if it were puffed out, and slick to the touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Ava examined her "love bite" in the mirror. Just as she expected, the asshole drew blood. The sore would

definitely bruise. There was no doubt about that. There were deep, sunken teeth marks Murdoc and left behind in her

picked up a fresh towel and turned on the faucet, letting the icy water absorb into it. She gazed down

at the running liquid, still in deep confusion, playing the scene over and over in her head. She turned the handle

and the water came to a stop. She raised the wet washcloth to her neck and applied firm pressure. It hurt to press

it in. She was sure it would heal up in a few days without any scarring. Luckily the bite mark didn't sink in too far to

cause any permanent damage. Ava removed the towel and a faint orange ring had been left behind. She threw the

used towel into the dirty hamper and threw herself onto the guest bed, burrowing her face in the pillows. They

still smelled so delicious. Ava picked up her phone and examined her messages. One from her boss at work, asking

when she needed the order of wood samples, two from her mother from back home and an email of bank statements. She plugged

her iPhone into the charger next to the bed and shoved it under a pillow. Ava reached for a hair tie and pulled

her hair back into a tight ponytail. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Ava commanded, in a concerned

tone. The door opened slowly, and 2D stood in the doorway, smiling. "Evinin'!" he exclaimed, giving a small hand

gesture, similar to a wave. "Oh hi." Ava responded dropping her hands down. "whats up?". she patted her hand on the

mattress space next to her, indicating for him to take a seat. 2D strolled over and sat down happily, giving the mattress

a good shift as he did so, "whats up?" he asked. Ava drew her knees up and sat Indian style on the bed. "oh, not much.

"Just work." She looked down. "Oh...whell do you wanna' go get sum' tacos?" 2D said, in a pitched voice. Ava's head

perked up. "food?" she asked. "Well yeah!", 2D replied, scratching his head. "Jesus, yes. I'm starving!"

Ava said with a little light in her eye. "Awsum!" 2D said. "Let me go grab Newds, she said she wanted to go. 2D stood up.

"I'll meet you at the geep in 10 minutes." he said, adjusting his shirt. "Murdoc came 'ome early, so we can drive it.

"Great!" Ava replied, forcing a grin.

The drive was long and awkward. Noodle instinctively sat in the back, like she's done ever since she was a wee

little thing.2D drove, since Murdoc's absence dictated so. The night was cool, but not the right

temperature for once. Ava propped her arm up on the side of the door, trying to relax. The drive was extremely

awkward. Noodle had her ear buds in, blasting J-Pop in the back seat. 2D pulled the geep up at a Taco Bell.

"Huh, I didn't know they had these things over here." Ava said to 2D. "Aw yeah," he said swinging his hand.

"This is where we go, fo' anything but Russel's cooking." 2D exited the geep, walked around to Ava's side

and let the 2 girls out. "What a gentleman!" Noodle said with sarcasm, pulling out her earbuds. The three

entered the Taco Bell, and to Ava's amazement, the menu was different then what she was used to back in the

states. They quickly ordered and after a few minutes, the boat load of food had been delivered to the small

table they picked out near the front door. "Hold on Furenzu, I need to use the bathroom." Noodle said, standing

up. She pushed in her chair and walked to the bathroom, trailing music behind her. Ava looked at her burrito and

continued eating. 2D was sitting directly in front of her while Noodle's food was to her left. "Hey Ava, whats

that thang' on yew're neck?" 2D asked, casually pointing to her hickey. Ava quickly covered her bite with her hand

and lifted up the other out in defense. "Oh! it's nothing!" she replied nervously. "I just dropped my flat

iron when i was fixing my hair earlier. I'm fine!" she said quickly taking a sip of her soda. "Oh, okay.

Jus' wanted to make sure, yew was alwright." 2D said, nudging his taco. "I'm alright, thanks." Ava removed

her hand from Murdoc's bite and stared at her plate. All of a sudden she wasn't so hungry. She was wrapping up her

uneaten food when Noodle returned. She sat down without a word. "She sure is quiet around me." Ava thought to

herself. The group finished up their food and left quickly. On the ride home, Noodle fell asleep in the back seat.

"Is she really out?" 2D asked pointing back to Noodle. Ava waved a hand in front of her face. "I'm pretty

sure" she replied laughing. They arrived back at Kong Studios and 2D parked in the garage. He turned around and shook

Noodle's shoulder. "Noodle, yew need to wake up, Were home." Ava groaned and opened her eyes. "Hai." Noodle said,

exiting through the back. She didn't feel like waiting on slow people. She walked by Murdoc's Winnebago,

that was blasting "Black Sabbath". She went into the studio and closed the door. Ava was about to open her door, but

2D stopped her with a sentence. "Look, Ava." He began. "Are yew shure, that mark on your neck is just a burn?" Ava

got a lump in her throat. "Yeah!" she said back quickly. 2D gave her a condescending look. "I'm fine, really." She said,

wiping her palms on her jeans. "I gotta go." She said, quickly exiting the geep, and walking inside, avoiding the

Winnebago. 2D watched her walk away with a concerned look on his face.

*BANG BANG BANG* "Dammit", Murdoc groaned, pulling himself off his Winnebago's futon. He turned down his sound system.

*BANG BANG BANG* boomed from the door again. "I'm coming dammit!" Murdoc yelled as he shuffled twoards the door.

He ripped it open. "Whaddya' want?", he asked in his slurred voice. He was as drunk as a skunk, and twice as

smelly. It was 2D at the door. "Oh, it's yew face ache." Murdoc growled, leaning against the door. "What is it?".

2D casually looked behind Murdoc and into the Winnebago. "Can I come in Murdoc?, 2D asked . Murdoc looked

at the blue haired man, looked into the Winnebago and back at him. "Aye, why not. I don't give enough

fucks today." He said, lazily swinging his arm in 2D's direction. Murdoc sat down at the "kitchen" booth and threw his

feet onto the table, propping himself back. He was wearing his favorite Cuban boots, worn out jeans and sporting

no shirt, as usual. He pulled a cigarette from one of the many boxes and lit it up. "Don't touch anything you knob."

Murdoc said, taking a drag from the lit cigarette. 2D nervously shut the door and sat across from Murdoc in the booth.

Rarely was anyone allowed in the Winnebago. 2D himself had only been in two other times, and they were quick visits.

"So." Murodc began, reaching for a bottle of scotch. "What do you want?" he asked, uncorking the bottle and

taking a drink. "Well, uh, Mizz Ava's been actin' real strange today. We went to dinner an' she's got this

burn on er' neck. She wuz actin' funny when I asked 'er about it." Murdoc put the bottle down and wiped the excess

alcohol off of his lip. "Oh, that right." Murdoc chuckled."That would be my doing." 2D's jaw dropped. "You burned

'er?!" he asked in shock. "No, yew dimwitted moron!" he replied in annoyance. " I jus' bit her wuz all." He took

another drink. " When?" Murdoc slammed the scotch down. "Jesus, all yew do is ask questions." he snarled. He pulled back

and crossed his arms calmly. "Fine. I was going to the bar, but I forgot my wallet. I came back to get it from

the Winniebago, and she was nosing through my stuff." Murdoc explained. "So yew bit her?!" 2D yelled back. "Whut

sense dus that make?!" Murdoc laughed and took another drink from his scotch. "ah, yew see, she was begging me to do it."

Murdoc drew his feet off the table and pointed to 2D. "Ah'm tellin' yew 2D, she was nosing through MY Winnebago. That' 's

good enough for me." 2D's face turned red with frustration. "Whell, what wuz she doin' lookin' in yewr Winnebago?!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes and lit another cigarette. "Probably cuz I borrowed her the lass wasn't

too happy bout' that." He took a drag of the cigarette and set it in an ashtray. "Don't worry about my business

with the girl, it's none of yewr' concern." 2D stood up and pointed at Murdoc. "Yew better not hurt her! She'sa nice

girl, and you's better leave her alone!" He stomped out of the Winnebago, leaving the door wide open. Murdoc stood

up and watched him march away. "Aye, Faceache where yew goin?" Murdoc yelled at him, laughing like a hyena. "Yew

could 'elp me if yew want!" 2D slammed the garage door. "Damn Murdoc and his shit" he growled to himself


	8. Chapter 8

*Who's ready for the fastest repaired relationship ever?*

Chapter 8-

Ava crawled into bed and snuggled up in the warm blankets. Her "love" bite was still sore, but the bruising had

certainly gone down. Thankfully, there was no blood at this point. She wrapped herself up in a blanket and stared

at the ceiling. She didn't know what was what anymore. She couldn't work without her notebook; avoiding Murdoc

will prove to be a challenge after all. She needed it to finish her work and get the hell out of Kong Studios, yet,

the thought of leaving scared rolled onto her side and stared into the alarm clock on the nightstand. 2am. It's

been a long day. She was tired, sore, confused, and just plain annoyed with her entire situation. Ava closed her eyes and

counted to 20. She had lost count around 16, and drifted of into sleep.

Ava was awoken by thunder and lightning in the morning. It was deep and booming, yet offered comfort. It was almost 7 by

the time she managed to pull herself out of bed: which was a lot easier said then done. Ava scuttled into the guest

bathroom and turned on the shower. She forgot to take a shower last night. She stepped into the steamy shower and was

engulfed in complete bliss. The warm water certainly didn't help her wake up, but it sure did feel amazing. She proceeded

to wash her hair and tried to hurry up before she lost herself in the heavenly steam. She wrapped herself in a soft, fuzzy

towel and went to find her (already worn) spare clothes. She emailed her neighbor requesting to send her some of her wardrobe, but

they wouldn't arrive for a while. To Ava's surprise, there was a new, clean outfit laid perfectly out

on her bed. It was a grey ACDC t shirt, with a pair of black denim jeans, and a bright red leather jacket.

She didn't hear anyone come in her room. Paranoid, she instantly locked the door. She tried on the new outfit

and to her surprise it fit pretty good. She brushed out her hair and put on her converse and headed out the door to try

to see what work could be done without her notebook. Kong Studios seemed eerily quiet. Ava walked down the stairs and

down the hall into the kitchen. She seemed to finally have a decent idea on how the entire studio was laid out. She

entered the kitchen, and a single small blue post-it note was attached to the fridge. It read: Noodle and I have

errands to run. We'll be home by 5. -2D. "Great." Ava thought to herself. Russel was still going to pick up his repaired

drums, and the other two normal ones left her alone with "Sir. Dipshit". Ava opened the pantry and found the cereal.

It was some weird cereal, that seemed to be a product of Japan. Probably Noodle's. She poured the pink and green cereal

into a bowl. She went to the fridge and found the milk. She added the milk and sat down to enjoy the foreign cereal.

She was half way done, when Murdoc stumbled into the kitchen. "Oh, there she is!" he exclaimed with a joyous grin.

Ava didn't look at him. "I see yew'r wearing the clothes, I picked out." Murdoc sat down in the chair next to her.

"Thanks." Ava said coldly. Murdoc frowned and reached into his pocket and pulled out her sat it on the kitchen

table. "'Ere luv." He nudged the book towards her. "Sorry about last night." Ava slowly picked up her notebook in surprise.

"Oh. Thank you." She said, forcing a small smile. She sat the notebook in her lap. Murdoc looked back at her. "Look,luv."

He began. "I'm really sorry." Ava nodded her head slowly. "You should be thankful I'm apologizing. I hardly apologize

for anything." He said in a lowly voice. "It's okay, really." Ava said. She still felt

uneasy around him. "Well. Good." Murdoc said as he stood up. "Oh, yeah that cereal has seaweed in it." Ava's eyes

went wide. "BLAUGH!" She spat a mouthful back in the bowl. Murdoc laughed at the sight of this. Ava couldn't help

but laugh too. It was pretty funny. Their laughter died out, and she looked outside the window. It was still raining.

"Ey luv, yew like movies?" Murdoc asked casually, looking down at her. Ava nodded her head politely. "You ever see Sid &amp;

Nancy?" he asked. "I don't think I have." She responded. "YEW DON'T KNOW WHAT YEWR' MISSIN!" Murdoc exclaimed. "Yew

need to see this luv."

The two dedicated the day to watching Murdoc's favorite movies, and talking about classic rock. Ava knew very

little, other then the big hits that you hear occasionally on the radio now and again. Murdoc told her about

every British rock band ever, far more then she ever cared to know. He was still an ignorant prick, and she still

thought he was a sketchy moron, even though she was nice to him. She figured if she humored him Murdoc would

eventually stop being an asshat. Eventually, 2D and Noodle were home with groceries. "Ey'" 2D called from the

kitchen. "Come give us' a hand." Ava stood up from the couch, but Murdoc grabbed her wrist. "Oh, you don't

need to help em', he's a big boy." She shrugged him off anyways and went to go help 2D. As she was walking towards the

kitchen, she heard Noodle yell from the kitchen. " Who ate my cereal?!" she whined. Ava tip toed into the kitchen,

avoiding the wrath of the small Japanese girl. she unloaded the groceries with 2D, while Noodle hid all of

her Japanese Imports under the last shelf in the pantry from "intruders". Ava began to enjoy her time in Kong.

She began to despise Murdoc far less, and Noodle became more open towards her. A few hours later, Russel returned with

his new drums, but Murdoc had disappeared. Thats how it seemed to be most of the time.

2D, Noodle, Russel and Ava were all sitting in the living room watching a zombie movie. 2D had the largest

collection of zombie films that Ava had ever seen. 2D sat in the middle, Ava to his right, and Russel to his left.

Noodle was sitting on the floor, in front of Russel's legs, curled up in a big blanket. Russ, looked past 2D and began

to speak to Ava. "Oh, your clothes arrived in the mail. The box was too much to bring in with the drums, so I left it

next to your car." He said in his normal, monotonic voice. "Oh! Well, I'll go get it then." Ava said, getting off

the big couch. "I can go get it!" 2D said, lifting a hand. "No thanks 2D, I need to head to bed anyway!" Ava said with

a smirk. She left the group in the living room and made her way down the hall to the garage door. She opened the door

and closed it quietly. She wasn't sure if Murdoc was sleeping or not, so she tried to keep the volume down.

The LED lights flickered a bit as she walked across the room towards her car. She spotted the medium sized box that had

everything that she needed. She picked it up and turned around. While walking past the Winniebago, it's door swung open.

Out stepped Murdoc, shirtless with a pair of jeans on as usual. "Ey" he called over towards her. "Why don't yew come on

in for a spell?" Ava looked at Murdoc, at her box, and back at Murdoc once more. "Sure", she said calmly. She walked

over to the Winniebago door and dropped the box next to it. No use bringing it in. Murdoc stepped aside and let Ava enter.

It was a little more clean then the previous day. The clothing had all been shoved into a distant corner, and the empty

bottles had been reduced to at least 1/3 of the size before. Ava instinctively sat down at the kitchen booth, pushing

aside an empty ashtray to make room. Behind her, Murdoc was shuffling through an above head cabinet. He sat down,

holding a bottle of gin, and two shot glasses. "Got a clean one, jus fer' yew." he said with a laugh. Ava gave out

a small chuckle. "I wonder if he even washes his own dishes." She thought to herself. Murdoc uncorked the new bottle

of gin, and poured it out into the small shot glasses, one full and one half full. He pushed the half full glass

to Ava. "I don't want yew to get too hammered.", he said, taking his shot. "I'm pretty sure I can handle as much

as you." Ava said in a playful, sarcastic manner. one shot, two shots, five shots. Several shots later, and the two

were laughing over nothing. How stupid Tv can be, and the struggles of waking up before noon. Ava had at least four

shots of gin, while she lost count on how many Murdoc has had. Her face was bright red from being drunk. She hardly

drank, especially since all her friends and drinking buddies lived in the states. "Yew have, no idea, what being drunk

REALLY is like." Murdoc said in a slurred tone, pointing at Ava. "It's fuckin' insane." Ava laughed. "I have, a pretty

good idea." She took another shot. It tasted disgusting to her, but the after effects were awesome. "I think that's my

last one." Ava said, trying to keep her eyes awake. "I don't need to get sick." Murdoc groaned. "Gah, dammit. I

can't ever drink with those lightweights." He nudged his head back towards the studio, referring to his band mates.

"2D is too obnoxious, I refuse for Noodle to grow up, and Russel is too much of a buzz kill." Murdoc lit up a cigarette

and took a drag. "well at least you have friends." Ava said with a nervous laugh. "Ehhhhh, friends are overrated." Murdoc

said, holding his cigarette in one hand and shot glass in the other. Ava looked deep into the bottle of gin. "2D likes yew,

ya know?" Ava lifted her head and cocked an eyebrow."yeah, the faceache never shuts up about it.I'm guessin'

he's lonely. He hasn't had a serious relationship since Paula." He responded. "Paula?" Ava asked. "What happened

to Paula?" Murdoc laughed. "Oh Jesus." He began. "What didn't happen to Paula." He took a puff from the lit cigarette.

"She was 2D's girlfriend, but she was seeing several other people at once. Russel caught us together in the 3rd stall

of the original Kong, before Noodle came along." He extinguished his cigarette. "She was really a bitch though,

sneaking men in when 2D wasn't home." Ava looked at her hands and bare fingernails. "He's a really sweet person." She told

Murdoc. "That's a shame that he dated that kind of woman." Murdoc groaned. "Ehhh, he's fine. He's got

his zombie movies, and Noodle to play video games with." Ava checked her clock. It was about 1:30 in the morning.

"Well, I really need to get to bed." Ava said, standing up. "Thanks for the drinks!" Murdoc stood up, and walked

with her to the door. Before Ava could open it, he spun her around; grabbing her small waist with his gaunt hands. He

quickly pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

***WARNING-THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS (poorly written) SEXUAL CONTENT AND LITERALLY CONTRIBUTES NOTHING TO THE STORY AT ALL. IF YOU DON'T ENJOY HORRIBLE WRITTEN LEMON, YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER. YOU WONT MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT ***

Chapter 9-

There stood Murdoc, Holding Ava in his long, skinny arms. She was thrown off by his gesture, but leaned up, and

kissed him back. They stood like that for what seemed like forever. Ava let out small, sweet whimpers through

the black haired man's warm lips. She was enveloped into the passion. Murdoc leaned in and gently pressed Ava

against the wall, one hand on her face, the other on the wall, propping himself up. He began to go faster,

using his tongue to lower her defenses. Their lips slowly moved against each others. Murdoc let out a low chuckle

as he pulled Ava even closer, kissing her deeply. They explored each others mouths, as Ava ran her hands through Murdoc's

thick hair. She was too drunk to care. She felt her face getting hot, and she knew what was going to happen. Murdoc

removed his hand from her cheek and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Like a small child, Ava

wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, not breaking the kiss. He carried her over to the bed and sat down

on the edge, holding her in his lap. Their kisses got deeper, and more intense, as Murdoc began to caress Ava's soft skin,

going from her shoulder to her wrists, to her thighs. Murdoc knew all the sweet spots of women. Breaking the kiss, Murdoc

moved one of his hands back to Ava's cheek, looking deep into her eyes. He began to slowly peel off her shirt, making

sure to avoid hitting the previous love bite he had left. Murdoc played with her hair as he lightly kissed the top of

her chest, leaving little love trails in doing so. Ava unhooked her bra, and tossed it across the room, exposing

her medium sized breasts. He quickly covered them with his large hands, gently massaging them. Getting more

hot and bothered by the second, Murdoc clumsily tried to take off Ava's jeans. when he was finally able to figure

it out, she was already on top of him. "Oh no luv." Murdoc groaned, flipping her over on her back. "I'm always

on top." Ava let out a pouting look, but she didn't care. She was still too drunk to care.. Murdoc began to gently massage

her left breast, and the other teasing her swollen clit. She stiffed out a small moan, turning her face away from him.

He grinned as his hands rhythmically teased the young woman. He goes like this for a few minutes, until he grows

bored. He slowly inserted two fingers into her wet snatch, trying to be gentle. She whimpered a bit but

found it to be relatively painless. He slowly pumped his finger in and out. Ava buried her face into a nearby pillow,

letting out soft moans with every thrust. Murdoc began to pick up the pace, going a bit faster. He leaned down and gently

sucked on her neck, trailing along little bites. Murdoc clumsily tried to remove his pants, only using one hand.

Eventually he was able to get them began to quiver a bit. "Yewr'e shaking luv." Murdoc hissed in her ear.

"Yewr'e not scared are you?" Ava turned towards him. "I am not!" she pouted. Murdoc looked down on

her with an evil grin. "Yewr'e scared of what I can do to you. Yewr'e scared of me." Ava rolled her eyes.

"If you say so." Murdoc said smiling, pulling off his boxers, reveling his throbbing member. Without any warning,

Murdoc grabbed Ava's thighs and trusted deep into her trembling entrance. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" she screamed in surprise.

Murdoc grabbed her slim waist and began to pump like an animal. Ava was thrown off by this, He was almost fifty,but he

had the stamina of someone her age. Ava's eyes rolled back, drunken sex had never felt so good. Murdoc changed the pace

every once in a while, fast then slow and eventually fast again. Suddenly, Murdoc flipped Ava onto her stomach, aggressively

pumping in and out of her tight snatch. She couldn't take it anymore, and felt herself beginning to come. He could

feel her pussy tightening around his cock, thrusting harder, finishing inside of both gasped in sync from the

pleasure. Murdoc pulled out of her and rolled next to her, both panting.


	10. Chapter 10

* I know I haven't posted in while, I have been trying to juggle school, getting ready for prom and a whole bunch of other stuff. However a lovely fan sent a very inspiring message and I'm going to get back into the swing of things, even if it means staying up until 2am to have a chapter ready to go in the morning. Oh yeah, **this chapter contains mild violence**, so you cant bitch to me about it later. I warned you*

Ava was sitting on the bed, her back propped against the wall while Murdoc laid his head on her chest, arm

holding onto her waist. They were both engulfed in the fluffy blankets, still naked. Ava reached over onto the nightstand

and swiped up a cigarette, lighting it with a nearby lighter. Murdoc looked up at her. "Yew really shouldn't be

smoking luv." He said, adjusting the covers. "Why? You do it." She replied, inhaling. "Yeah, but

its already too late for my lungs." he said chuckling. Ava smoked down the cigarette and tossed it in the ashtray. she

wiggled off of the wall and curled up next to Murdoc. He was warm, and still sweaty from the sex. She moved her

head under his chin, smelling his neck. He smelled of sex, booze, and leather. It was a comforting scent,

almost intoxicating. Ava felt herself dozing off in his arms, eyes beginning to shut. The room was comfortable,

with a soft glow from a lamp and a cuddle buddy right next to her. He wrapped his arms tight around her. Murdoc fell asleep. Ava lifted her head

up and looked at him. There was a certain kind of peace, watching him sleep. He was so defenseless asleep. she

resumed the head under the chin position and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ava awoke to an empty bed. Her head pounded. "Shit." she scolded to herself. A a

blanket around her, she stood up off the bed and waddled into the kitchen of the Winnebago. Murdoc had left her

clothes neatly folded on the table, with a muffin on a napkin next to it. "I'm surprised he was actually capable of

doing something neat and orderly for once." Ava thought to herself, smiling. She quickly dressed and snatched up the muffin. She plopped down on the futon and munched

away on it. It was a blueberry muffin, with sugar sprinkled on the top. There was a newspaper sitting next to her

on the futon. Ava picked it up and began to look through it. She sat there, eating the tasty muffin and

actually having time to sit down and rest. She sat there for awhile, too hungover to even consider trying to talk

to another human. She finished up her muffin and reached for a blanket, snuggling up on the futon. "Im taking an

off day." she told herself. "It's Sunday anyway."

Murdoc was inside Kong Studios, in the recording room with the other three band members. "Murdoc, could you not

act hung over?" Russel said in an annoyed tone, looking over some music paper. "Gah, I'm not hung over." Murdoc

replied with much sass. He was tuning his bass. "Your'e tuning it completely wrong. Its off key." Russel said not looking up.

Murdoc set his bass down. He didn't feel like spiking an argument today. 2D was on the other couch, nervously

twiddling his fingers. Noodle wasn't present, since she locked herself in her room again and refused to leave. She was

incredibly stubborn. "Well." Russel said standing up. "I'm going out.I need a break." He grabbed his wallet

off the counter and left the recording room. Murdoc propped his feet on the coffee table, picking up his bass to tune it

again. "Hey Muds?" 2D began. "Eh?" Murdoc grunted back. "Do you think, you'd be able to put in a good word for me?" 2D

asked nervously. "To who?" Murdoc asked, not looking up from his bass. "Mizz Ava. I'd like to take er' to dinner

sum night." he explained with a small grin. Murdoc glanced at him, and focused back at his bass. "oh, no. That

would be a bad idea." 2D shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Whell, why?" he asked. " Murdoc cocked an eyebrow at 2D.

"Because she doesn't like little boys. And I thought we already talked bout this." 2D looked at the ground. "oh..." he said weakly. "'Sides" Murdoc said

standing up. "I already had her. And yew don't need to be pokin yewr head where it doesn't belong." 2D's eyes widened.

"YOU WHAT?!" 2D exlaimed, also standing up. "Murdoc how could you! You knew I wuz interested in her!" 2D began to claw

his own hand with a fist. Murdoc smiled. "Oh, she was great." He began. "Yew should have heard her little moans, they

were sooooo sexy." 2D's eyes began to water, "Stop it Murdoc!" He shouted, clawing himself harder. "Oh Murdoc, harder!

Fuck me harder!" Murdoc said, imitating his bed mate. "Murdoc, stop!" 2D was crying. Murdoc always did this.

Anytime he tried to have a romance with anyone, Murdoc was always there to crush it. "Aw, yewre not crying are yew?

Jesus Christ 2D, grow up." He said laughing. Murdoc turned towards the door. 2D picked up one of Murdoc's bass guitars.

"Why do you always do this?" 2D cried. Murdoc turned around. His eyes widened when he saw he had one of his prized

possessions. "Yew better put that down if yew know whats good for yew." Murdoc threatened. 2D raised it above his head,

then threw it to the ground, breaking it. Murdoc walked over to 2D, raised his palm, and back slapped him across the face,

then pushing him to the ground. 2D propped himself on his knees and jumped on Murdoc's torso, pushing him down as well.

The two men were rolling on the floor, trading punches, kicks, scratches. Murdoc was finally able to pin 2D down.

"Back down." Murdoc hissed, snatching at 2D's throat, choking him. 2D nodded his head quickly in response, scared of

what Murdoc might do next. He released his throat, and stood up. Murdoc looked down on 2D, curled up in defense.

He drew his leg back and gave one finishing kick to the stomach. Murdoc turned around and opened the door, leaving

2D in a puddle of his own tears.


	11. Chapter 11

*wow I've been beating on 2D a lot lately. Please file all of your complaints and hate mail to stalecupcakes303 . This is a shorter chapter cause I decided to break up this chapter and have a 12th chapter instead of a huge 11th chapter. *

Chapter 11-

Murdoc opened the Winnebago and saw Ava asleep on the futon, wrapped up in the blanket like a small child.

He walked over to her, squatting down beside her. He lifted a hand and stroked her head, toying with her silky, burgundy

hair. He watched her chest rise and fall. She looked so peaceful. He stood up, and adjusted her blanket. Ava shuffled a bit.

Murdoc walked back onto the bed and threw himself on top of the mattress. He rolled over onto his back ans stared at the

ceiling. So much has happened in just a matter of days, yet it felt as time has slowed down. Murdoc lifted up his head

and pushed a pillow under it. "Might as well take a nap." he mustered to himself, closing his eyes. Ava slowly lifted one

eye open. she slowly pushed the blanket off of her and stood up, making as little noise as possible. She tip-toed

over to Murdoc's bed. She stood in front of it, watching him take a cat nap. She smiled and a twisted thought

ran through her head. Ava stepped back a bit, then leaped onto the bed, landing on the sleeping bassist. "Gah!" he

screeched as the young woman landed on him. Ava was laughing. "SON UV A BITCH, YEW SCARED ME!" he yelled, pushing her off.

Ava wiped the tears from her eyes which came with her laughter. "Oh! You poor baby!" she replied in a patronizing voice.

"Yew little shit!" He said , flinging himself towards her. "I'll get yew!" Murdoc exclaimed in a roar of laughter.

"Ah!" Ava whined as he pinned her. "Get off!" she laughed. They rolled around, trying to pin the other down. "Stop

squirming!" Murdoc said in annoyance. He thrusted his gaunt fingers to her stomach and pulled up her shirt.

A large grin appeared on his face as he began to viciously tickle her sides. "No!" she laughed as tickled at her weak spot.

"Ill kill you!" she teased as she tried to get him off of her. "It's too late for yew!" Murdoc exclaimed. Ava grabbed

onto Murdoc's waist and held on. "Git off!" he replied,rolling onto his back. Ava was laying on his torso, refusing to

let go. Murdoc laid spread eagle. "I surrender." he groaned. Ava looked up at him. She slowly moved up, sitting on

his chest. She leaned in; giving him a gentle kiss. Murdoc closed his eyes and ran a hand through her hair. She pulled

back and put her hand on his forehead. "What do your eyebrows look like?" She asked, slowly pushing his hair forward.

Murdoc slapped her hand away before she could see anything. "NOBODY WILL EVER KNOW." He said in a comical voice.

Ava stood in the door of the Winnebago as she watched Murdoc drive out of the garage. He had some errands to run and Ava

decided to stay home. She looked over to her left and saw the box of her clothes she had left out from the night before.

She picked it up, and headed to the door to put them in her room. She entered the kitchen and saw 2D in the living room.

He was on the floor, playing a video game. She shoved the box on the kitchen and went into the living room. She walked over

to where he was sitting. "Can I play too?" she asked. "Sure" 2D replied, handing her the second player controller. He was

playing on an Xbox. Ava had no clue what game it was but it was some sort of first person shooter. "What's up?"

2D asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Eh, not much." Ava replied, pressing away at her controller. They played

a few rounds. 2D of course always won. 2D put down the controller and looked at Ava. She didn't notice. He inched towards

her, placing a hand on her cheek, turning her to be in her line of vision. Her eyes widened as she saw him close his eyes

and reach reached up and put a hand on his chest, and slowly pushed him a way. "2D, no." 2D pulled back and gave a

subtle pout. "Why not? You and Murdoc do stuff." "How did he know?" Ava asked herself. "You don't know what you're talking

about 2D." She stood up, dropping her hands to her sides. 2D avoided eye contact and looked into his lap. Ava turned around

and walked out of the living room. She turned and went up the stairs to her room, leaving 2D alone to his self pity. "I

warned yew faceache." 2D turned around and saw Murdoc leaning against the kitchen doorway, hand in one pocket. "

I told yew she doesn't do little boys." Murdoc walked past 2D, his boots clunking against the hardwood floors.

As he passed he reached out an hand and struck 2D in the back of the head. "Stay out of our business." Murdoc hissed

as he turned the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

For the next couple of days Ava had been spending the night in the Winniebago. She would show up around6, have a few drinks with Murdoc and find herself cuddled up to him the next morning. This was just how it was. Noodle, of course, didn't know about. Even though she was into adulthood Murdoc tried to shield her from his permiscuos antics. 2D for the most part hid in his room or sat in the living room watching zombie movies or his dvd copy of "Here comes Honey Boo Boo", his guiltiest morning Noodle had been pestering Murdoc to take her out to go clothes shopping, and of course the other two men had passed the buck to him. Murdoc loaded up the geep and took off with Noodle. Noodle wasn't ever allowed to drive. Russel had taught her once before and decided to never do it again. He didn't want to risk the fate of humanity by letting Noodle behind the result the other band mates took turns driving her around to where ever she pleased. Ava sat in the kitchen, writing in her notebook. Since Murdoc was gone she thought she would finally be able to get back to the work she and pretty much everyone else had forgotten of. Russel was across from her at the table, magazine in hand and a cup of tea in the other. They sat like this for awhile before Russel broke the silence. "How's it goin?" he asked, finishing off his tea. Ava looked up from her work and sat down a pen. "This is lame." she complained. "I don't feel like doing shit today." Russel nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, todayis just one of those days." He turned a page of his magazine. "Frankly, I feel like that every day." Russel pointedout. Ava slouched back in her chair and shoved her notebook further away. "Blecch."she groaned. Russel looked up. "Have you seen D?" he asked. Ava shook her head. "I haven't seen him since this morning." She felt a small knot in her stomach for being so cold towards him earlier. "Oh right." Russel replied. "He's been actin' funny." Russelscratched the back of his head. "None of our business though." Ava nodded in agreement. Russel stood up and went over to the fridge. "Man, there ain't shit in here." he slammed the door shut. "I'm gonna go take a nap." Russel groaned. "Have fun." Ava said as he shuffled out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Ava laid her head down on the table, looking at the notebook sitting on the table to her left. She let out a small groan. She wasn't feeling it today. She had been out of it all morning. She laid there for awhile until she heard a door open. She turned her head and saw Noodle standing in the kitchen door, cellphone in the right hand and the other hand on her hip. Behind her stood Murdoc,holding at least 6 Large bags of various colors and brands. He had the face of many regrets. Noodle walked by the table and into the living room, saying not a single word. Murdoc put all the bags down with an annoyed groan. He looked over at Ava. "Dont ask." he growled. Ava couldn't help but laugh.

Awhile later Ava and Murdoc were curled up on Ava's bed. Telling each other stories from long ago. "I remember myfriend once told me this joke." Ava began, giggling. "And I didn't get it for an entire week." Murdoc adjusted a pillowbehind him. "Whell, what was it?" He asked. "What do you call a fly with no legs?" "What"? he replied. " a walk!" Murdoc raised a palm to his face and smiled. "Are yew kidding me?" Ava started laughing. "I shit you not,I didn't get it!" Murdoc chuckled. "There's no way you couldn't get it." Ava shifted a bit. "I was an ignorant child." Murdoc propped himself up on an elbow, looking over Ava. "Aw,right." He began. "Ive got one for yew.""Shoot." she replied. "Whell." Murdoc coughed a bit. "Yew know the first day yew got ere?" he asked. "Yeah?" Ava replied."Whell, when yew were talkin to 2D about buisness and that shit, I was outside. And yew know how your car wouldn't start?""Yeahhhhh?" Ava said, raising an eyebrow. "Whell." Murdoc chuckled. "I wuz the one who took yewr engine outta the car."Ava's eyes widened and she immediately sat up. "Are you FUCKING serious?" she yelled. "I was trapped here, because YOU, sabotaged my car?" Murdoc tugged at his shirt nervously. "Yeah, but..." Ava interupted him. "No! There's no fucking excuse. I can't believe you would fucking do that." She folded her arms to her chest. "But that was before, yew know. Fun stuff." Murdoc spat out. Ava stood up off the bed. "What the hell Murdoc? Jesus Christ. I had to call into work and explain to my boss that my piece if shit car "broke" down in the middle of fucking no where, and that I'm "supposedly" doing work away from the office for an extended period of time. Do you even KNOW how fucking sketchy thatsounds"?" Ava yelled. "Don't yell at me. Yew don't have that right." Murdoc warned. "Excuse me? No. No. I'll fuckingyell at you if I fucking want. I don't care if Iv'e slept with you, I'll say what I fucking want you God damn bastard!"At that moment Murdoc raised his hand and struck Ava across the face, leaving a red hand print across her cheek. She reached up and felt her stinging cheek. Murdoc grabbed her upper arm and squeezed as hard as he could. "Don't yew DAREcall me that." He hissed. His eyes had a nefarious look in his eye. Ava's eyes went wide. Ava swallowed whatever air she had left in the back of her throat. She looked up at him in fright, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Murdoc let go of her arm, pushing her backwards. Ava stumbled back, and fell on her bed. Murdoc turned around and quickly opened the door. He left, slamming the door behind him. All of a sudden, it was quiet. Ava sat on her bed, looking at the floor; she tried to blink back the burdening tears appearing in the outer corners of her eye lids. She wiped them away, acting like they weren't there. She thought for a minute and took in what actually happened. She was full on crying at this point, the tears leaving faint puddles on her jeans. She was hunched up in an upright fetalposition, letting out small sobs in between breaths. Her cheek hurt and her face was hot. She could't breathe throughher nose and she knew her face was beet red. She sat there for awhile, until she fell backwards onto the mattress, arms spread out. Awhile later, after the tears had stopped, Ava got up. She peeered out the window. It was getting darker. She pulled herself off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She inspected where Murdoc had grabbed her arm, and it was of course, bruised. Her cheek was now just a little red, and had zero traces of a hand print. Ava washed her face and turnedoff the light. Ava walked over to the side of the room and opened her backpack. She put everything that belonged to her and zipped it away. She put her phone charger in the side compartment and slipped her phone into her back pocket. She founda ponytail holder and quickly tied up her hair. She grabbed her backpack and left her guest room.


End file.
